Christmas Lemons! SasuNaru
by vanna6yaoiheaven
Summary: Its christmas break in the dorms and Naruto is staying in with his cruel room mate- what happens when there's a thunderstorm and a cold Naruto? SasuNaru! OneShot! LEMONS! YAOI!


Hey guys! Few! Whoa! it's a bloody winter nightmare outside my house right now! Snow and ice covering everything! So hey, I just thought I could do with a one shot whilst I was working on my other stories… This happens to me all the time! For example *WARNING WARNING -RANT RANT RANT!!!*;

In art class I sit there but if I can't do any more work I HAVE to doodle, then I can do loads!!! Its frickin' amazing!!! So yeah, any way this is my special one-shot Christmas Lemon present for all of you lovely reads XDDDDD

**WARNING; **Okay, first of all, very Lemony!!!! For crying out loud I'm talking about Lemon juice in the eye it stings so bad!!! *ahem* Now, this is also a YAOI so for any of those who don't like YAOI or SASUNARU… please don't read this ^ ^ Thank you…

**DISCLAIMER;** I don't own Naruto or any of the cast/crew… but I wrote a letter to Santa asking for them this Christmas!!! Hopefully- since I've been a good girl *wink wink*- I'll get them X3333

For the rest of you… my pretties…. ENJOY XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

It was the winter holidays, and Naruto was staying in the dorms for the Christmas break.

After the evening classes finished, there was a report about the weather; "All those staying in the dorms, there is to be gale force winds tonight, so please remember to close and lock the outside shutters of your dorm windows… we don't want to have to pay for new ones…"

Naruto lay limp over the table, as if the school day wasn't exhausting enough! Now he had to go back to his dorm where Sasuke would command him to clean up and get him tea and a cold glass of water before bed…; "He doesn't even _drink_ the water I get him!"

The blonde grumbled slightly and sighed.

Naruto had recently come to live in an all boys dorm, but the problem was, there was a mistake in the room numbers and it turned out that there weren't really any free dorms. He was fed up of having to walk a mile and a half to his old school, so he transferred to one with dorms, plus it was supposed to be cheaper since his job was closer. Although there were no single rooms left, the person in the office had told him that there _was_ just one space in the `prince` dorms. Of course, being a new transfer student, Naruto didn't care about the name even though it crossed his mind a few times, he just needed a dorm!

He ended up being stuck with Sasuke! The bloody ice hearted bastard out of the entire dorm full of stiffs. Not all of them were all that bad, but when ever Naruto was happy or having a reasonably good time, Sasuke always found the urge to pick on him. Any way, as payment for letting Naruto use his room too, Sasuke made him his `maid` in a way… no dress included… The blonde was always making him tea in the mourning and packing his Bento and in the evenings making the beds again because Sasuke always studied on his bed and made it all crumpled. Naruto didn't even really have a `bed`… it was a musty smelling Futon that hadn't been opened in years. And of course after all that, Sasuke had the routine of sending Naruto running down the stairs and getting him a cold cup of water.

`_Does he just like the fact that there's a nice cold cup of water on his bed side table every night before he goes to sleep? Is it his form of sleeping with a teddy bear? Or does he just love the site of me being run off my fucking feet?!_`

Naruto sighed, dragging his feet to the door when Sasuke dumped his bag on him; "Carry my bag maid…"Naruto growled; "God damn it Sasuke! Could you at least have the decency _NOT_ to call me your `maid` in public?!"

Sasuke smirked darkly at the blonde; "You said you would do any thing to have a dorm room… this is classed as one of those _`anything's_`…"Naruto boiled up with rage, he always did. What was it about the Uchiha that made him so damn mad?

Now most people would just assume it was because he was being an ass and ordering him around… but-even though Naruto was trying to blame it on the bastards constant orders- it was because Sasuke would always avoid questions and give Naruto a cold, heartless glance.

Naruto was a fun bubbly person! He usually melted any stare or glare with his dazzling smile- from another persons point of view any way- and his laugh! It hurt Naruto a lot, wondering why the hell Sasuke always grew back the ice twice as fast as Naruto was melting it from his heart… or was Sasuke just putting up a front?

That evening, Naruto straightened his Futon out neatly, giving it a proud pat when it was nice and un-crumpled. He had already done Sasukes bed, and the ravenette was lying down on it reading. Just before Naruto snuggled down, Sasuke commanded; "Go and get me water."Narutos eye brow twitched, he always managed to forget about it… and just as he was getting comfortable too! It was hard getting comfortable on the floor!

The blonde growled, snatching at the ravenette's book so that he could look him in the face; "Why do you always need water?!"

Sasuke grew a smirk and Naruto grew confused, what was with the smirk?; "What? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Naruto stared at him bewildered, he changed the conversation again! Damn bastard!; "What does that have to do with any thing?!"

Sasuke pulled down his reading glasses and stared at the blonde in a challenging tone; "The last time I asked you to get me water a few minutes before lights out… you freak out- but got it any way… Less we forget last time?"Naruto gritted his teeth, he had been there for two and a half weeks already and the `last time` Sasuke brought up was rather embarrassing.

It was true, Naruto wasn't too fond of the dark, in fact he hated being all alone in the dark, especially in such scary places or unfamiliar places. Sasuke had come across him on his way to the bathroom… Naruto had gone to get the water ten minutes before and the light curfew passed and all the lights went out. The ravenette had dozed off and woken up after those ten minutes noticing the blonde wasn't back yet. Naruto had insisted that he _really_ needed the toilet.

Naruto growled, storming out of the room; "You don't even drink the damn water any way!"

Sasuke smirked, sitting back in bed and reading; "Hn…"

Naruto made sure to speed down the _very_ long corridor and down the stairs and all the way to the kitchen. His room was on the second floor, so he had to be `wonder woman` fast! He took a glance at the clock; `_Few! I've still got five minutes before light curfew!_`

He sighed and wiped a little sweat from his brow, deciding to stroll back up and not show up in the room all panting and puffing… Naruto thought dryly; `Yeah, Sasuke would probably say something like 'Having a quickie were we? While I'm up here dying of thirst?!'`

The blonde heard a deep whistling sound and froze, spinning around. There was nobody there and he glanced out of the window, taking a deep breath of relief; "Whoa! Just the wind!…"

He chuckled at himself a little, making his way up the first set of stairs; "Well, at least it's not storming…"

The lights went out and Naruto paused, blinking into the darkness of his supposed next step; "Eh? Where'd the stairs go?" He murmured dryly.

Now his grip tightened on the banister; "It's okay… it's just a little dark… just go up the stairs, down the corridor and then up one more set of stairs… it's just a little dark…"Naruto took slow steps, feeling his way along the wall; "Damn it… it's supposed to be at least three more minutes until the curfew! What the hell happened?!"

He saw a light on the first floor; `Ah! Light!`

He was relieved at first and wandered towards it then stopped before he pushed the door open fully; "Huh?"He glanced through the crack inadvertently at that very moment and his face grew very red very fast; "Oh…my-…"

Strews on the first floor sink counter was Kiba and before him was Shino, kneeling down and sucking him off. Kiba whispered; "S-Shino! What if some body comes?!"

Shino murmured as he licked the entire length open mouthed for Kiba to see; "Stop fussing, if you stay quiet nobody'll even hear us and won't bother looking in… besides, nobody else is on the first floor…"Kiba bit down on his finger; "But still- AHA!"

Shino fingered the tip; "You were the one who said you get a thrill from doing it in a different place every time…"

Kiba whined and pushed on Shino's head as he began to lick again; "Stop hesitating and take it in your mouth fully Shino!"

Naruto stared wide eyed before he spun around and pulled the door very quietly shut; `I'll just pretend I'm… hallucinating… yup… about-Kiba and Shino?! Who am I kidding?! Why the hell would I even remotely hallucinate about that?!`

Naruto noticed he was hard; "Damn…"He grunted as he pan-caked himself against the wall so that he didn't trip over his own feet but that wasn't one of his best idea's in his situation. He screwed his eyes shut at the ever growing pressure in his pants and the delightful friction occurring down below. He made it to the second flight of stairs and he huffed; "Just… a little further…"

He thought about it for a moment before realising; `Oh no… I can't go back to the room like this! Sasuke'll… Sasuke…will…`

Naruto had to actually think about what the ravenette would do. His ever growing secret crush on him burned his cock badly at this moment as he closed his eyes and thought about Sasuke walking over to him, towering above him with that warm, nicely scented body of his and-…

There was a flash of lightening and the rumble of thunder that came after it made Naruto squeak.

He _really _couldn't stand being in the dark all alone in an unfamiliar place in the cold with wind and rain attacking the glass windows in the frickin' thunderstorm!

He whined a little, his member dying down with the fright he had suffered. He scrambled up the stairs but in doing so he fell forwards, the glass of water flying up into the air and landing on his head, soaking him almost entirely.

The blonde shivered, the lightening imprinting the silhouette of the creepy tree and long window into his retina's. He shuffled to the wall and covered his ears, but he still felt that low, deep rumbling feeling in his chest. It was a horrible feeling for him, and the lightening flashed over and over again. One of the windows flew open and Naruto yelled; "Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"The blonde shook and couldn't look up since he didn't hear his name being called out. The person tried again; "Naruto?"Eventually, he felt some-ones hand on his knee and his head shot up, tears rolling down his cheek. Sasuke was before him, crouched and looking very confused with a lamp. Naruto stared for a few moments before the lightening flashed, causing him to blink and the thunder shook the window panes. Sasuke frowned at the open window; "Ma~…Some idiot must have forgotten to lock the shutters… sounds like the storm is right above as well…"

As Sasuke went to stand up to close the window, he found he couldn't. Naruto had clung to his sleeve. Only now did Sasuke notice that the blonde was soaking wet, cold, crying, trembling and pale as a ghost. He examined the hand clenched on his sleeve for a moment before Naruto muttered- his face out of view; "Please… don't leave…"

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip in thought of what to do when he took the blonds hand, pulling him up and closing the large window; "Your soaking, you need to get dry or you'll be sneezing all day tomorrow…"Naruto didn't let loose of Sasukes hand at all until they reached the room, where Sasuke turned to him; "I'll turn on the lights when we get in so you can let go of my hand now…"Naruto blinked at him; "Eh~?!"

Tears welled up again and Sasuke sighed, murmuring; "How childish…"

He attempted to flick the lights on, but the main lights just buzzed and shorted out; "Hn, the storm probably short circuited the fuse outside…"He could still feel Naruto trembling in his hand and sighed again; "Lets get you dried then…"

He went to take him out to the bathroom when Naruto stopped dead; "It's really cold in the bathroom!"Sasuke sighed; "Fine, dry off in here, where're your spare clothes…"Naruto shivered suddenly and rubbed his arm, sitting down on his Futon; "Th-their kinda' in the… washing…"

Sasuke asked; "So you don't have any spare clothes _at all_?"Naruto chuckled and shrugged; "Nah, I'll just…err?!"

Sasuke had picked up the slightly smaller teen and plonked him on his knees instead; "Fine, you can borrow my clothes…"The ravenette placed the lamp on the bedside table, starting to strip the blonde. Naruto stuttered, flustered; "Wh-Wha-what are you doing Sasuke?! I can undress myself!"Sasuke raised his brows, and pulled the shirt right up over the blondes face so he was muffled; "You're my maid, I'll dress you as I please."Naruto poked his head out of the head piece; "But I can do this myself!"

Sasuke began to pull off his trousers now; "Don't tell me this is my water all over you…?"Naruto pouted, still very flustered as he placed his hands down to cover himself, even though he still had boxers on; "I tripped… the lightening caught me off guard…"

Sasuke found a spare T-shirt and motioned Naruto to put his arms up. The blonde sighed, giving into Sasuke; "Do you have this secret fetish with dressing dolls or something? I'm not a child for Christ sake!"

The ravenette then went behind him and pulled the Futon out from under him, sending the blonde rolling; "You can't use this either, you got it all wet when you sat on it. Honestly, don't you think before you act?"He rolled it up and dumped it in the cupboard, Naruto whaled; "Well where the hell am I supposed to sleep now?!"

Sasuke threw a pillow at him; "Sleep where ever you want…"Naruto frowned, then when Sasuke put the light out and lay down in bed, the thunder rumbled and rolled over head. Narutos first instinct is to reach out and grab for comfort, so he inadvertently threw himself onto Sasuke, muttering sadly; "C-can I sleep here?"Sasuke raised a brow, smirking; "You wanna' sleep _with _me?"

Naruto blushed and yelled; "Well fine then-"

But he didn't get a chance to move, Sasuke pulled him in under the covers, nuzzling the blondes hair; "I didn't get my water…"Naruto glanced any where he could, boy was this embarrassing; "Maybe I'll just sleep on the floor… _next_ to the bed…"

Another flash and a rumble had the blonde spasm-ing into the ravenette's arms tightly; "Damn storm…"

Naruto then felt something warm on the top of his ear and blushed; "Sasuke?!"It was Sasukes warm tongue, gently lapping at his ear. Sasuke muttered deeply; "It's your fault for spilling my drink all over yourself… now I guess I'll just have to drink it off of you…"

Naruto shuddered in his arms and he hummed, pulling Narutos waist in closer; "Hn… still cold? I know a real good way to warm you up Naruto…"

The blonde shut his eyes tightly as Sasuke drew his hot tongue up and down his cheek just in front of his ear whilst his hands simultaneously rubbed down through the T-shirt to his upper thigh.

Naruto grew dizzy, his eyes drooping heavily at the top and he couldn't help but let out a humbly dazed groan/sigh. Sasuke now gripped at his hip, pulling the lower halves of their bodies in until they were touching in an unbelievably amazing manner. The blonde let out another breathy- this time hitched- gasp and allowed the ravenette to roll their hips together.

Was it that fact that he was still cold and this was warming him up delightfully in more ways than he could ever do to himself? Was it that he was scared and this was an orgasmic comfort? Was it that he was tired as Sasuke was lulling him into a blissful world of sensation and lust? Was it that he longed for touch? Or was it just that Sasuke was finally touching him like so?

Naruto didn't get to answer his questions as his mind felt like it was put in a box and shook madly when Sasuke licked and sucked at his neck whilst pushing his groin into Narutos ever growing member all at once. His moan was louder this time and he rolled his head back, his eyes finally drooping shut. He clung to Sasukes shirt, the buttons slowly coming undone with the force of Narutos grip. Sasuke rubbed his tongue on the small soft patch on Narutos neck as he sucked on it hard, opening his mouth fully and licking it openly, breathing on it with his hot breath and moving further back on Narutos neck.

Naruto felt Sasuke delicately run his fingertips over the bulge in his boxers and he rolled his head into the pillows, muffling his cry while Sasuke moved down to the far more exposed collar bone. The ravenette hummed a chuckled as he asked; "Overly sensitive are we? Just one touch has you spasm-ing and crying out for more…?"

Naruto breathed madly as he pulled Sasuke in; "Ah… Ha~! Sh-shut up!"The blonde could barely see or make sense of anything he was doing, but he pulled Sasuke in and carelessly licked his open mouth over an over again as if calling Sasukes mouth over to devour him. Which it did. Sasuke drove Naruto down into the pillows with a mind numbing French Kiss as he rubbed his tongue against Narutos. The pulse of Sasukes and Narutos tongues together created a steamy heat between them and Naruto reached up and hooked his arms around the nape of Sasukes neck pulling him in for more even though that was impossible.

The ravenette loomed over Naruto as he turned his head, opening his mouth further and letting the blonde gasp as he continued to ravish his mouth. Naruto rasped for breath as Sasuke pulled his hips up, grinding them together again ruthlessly and quickly paced. Naruto couldn't keep up, his forehead was killing him he was so filled with pleasure. He groaned over and over again as Sasukes firm hands drove their bulging groins together. He bit his lip and turned his head into the pillow, rubbing his hand across his chest catching his perking nipples and humming with bliss.

Sasuke was kneeling either side of him, working his cock down on Narutos with no mercy, watching delightfully as Narutos pleasure filled face blushed and his mouth opened, breathing rapidly in an overheated like manner. The ravenette smirked, slowing his pace with digging in further, deeper in its absence; "Naruto… you look so hot… so pleasurable… it just makes me want to bully you…"Sasuke pulled down the blondes boxers in one tug and spread his legs, exposing his erect cock; "Wha! Sasuke!"Naruto was panting madly, he just couldn't seem to get oxygen in his lungs no matter how hard he tried, he was just so heated. Sasuke chuckled as he ran his now-slick-with-saliva fingers down the toned thigh of the blonde, Naruto spreading his legs further apart and pushing his hips up automatically at the sensation.

Finding that motion of the blonde sent Sasuke into a silent frenzy of lust, the ravenette palmed Narutos balls whilst sliding his middle finger down his hole. Narutos eyes shot open and his back arched up, his breathing coming in loud, rasping gasps and grunts of pleasure. Sasuke felt like he wanted to see his `maid` cry, it would be so erotic, so he roughly stuck two more fingers in as if it were an every day thing. Naruto cried out in a rough scream which Sasuke just barely managed to cover up as he stuck his tongue down Narutos throat, enclosing his lips around the blondes and having him scream into his mouth. This only aroused the ravenette further and he began working his fingers in and out, making sure to scrape them along on the inside as much as possible. Naruto cried and screamed and moaned and groaned into Sasukes mouth as the ravenette continued to have his tongue right down his throat and his mouth locked over his. The blonde kicked a little and revolved his hips on Sasukes fingers, getting used to the feeling of his moving digits inside of him. They were suddenly ripped out of him though, which made him lurch upwards and pre-cum and some liquid spill out of the tip of his cock and his ass.

Sasuke pulled away, his lips soaked with saliva and Naruto with some drool down his chin. The tears in the blondes eyes were enough to send Sasuke over the edge just there if he hadn't have placed his cock tip at Narutos entrance to his ass; "Try not to scream…" He purred as he pushed in.

Naruto could feel the muscle widen and stretch painfully as Sasukes huge dick penetrated his ass hole, sending spikes of pain shooting all up and down his lower back and spine. The blonde arched his back so high that he inadvertently slipped himself onto the last length of Sasukes cock. He shuddered violently as Sasuke pulled him up in a sitting position on his lap, gripping at his tight ass cheeks. Naruto let out grunted gasps as he tried to pull himself off of the painful member inside of him. Sasuke wouldn't let him though, he merely sucked on a nipple and sent Naruto into a whole other world of sensation. It burned the blondes skin due to how hard Sasuke was sucking on the blondes nipple. Naruto could barely breath al all now, his breath came in short, hitched gasps.

Sasuke began to work his hips in slowly for the first three, then he couldn't hold back and longer and thrust so hard that Naruto stopped breathing all together for a moment. The blonde then gasped repeatedly, almost screaming as Sasuke rested his tanned back against the wall and held his legs up so that he had better access when thrusting; "I said don't scream…"

He then thrust upward extra hard, pulling his full length in and out as hard as he could, the friction was unbelievable. Naruto gripped at the bed head behind him as more liquid seeped from inside his ass, causing a loud sloshing noise when ever Sasuke moved, but it did make the thrusting a lot more enjoyable for Naruto. He groaned so loudly so many times it merely sent the ravenette into more of a thrusting frenzy.

He slid Naruto down until he was lying on the bed again, grabbing the blondes hips this time and pulling Naruto down on them when ever he shoved up into him. Sasuke used his own hips to spread out Narutos legs, and the stretching sensation on both his ass and the skin on his balls being pulled due to his legs being pushed so far apart gave Naruto an overly heated burning sensation just above his cock. With every time his skin slapped off of Sasukes, Naruto could feel himself getting closer and closer to releasing all over his own stomach, which his did on the fifth pull of his hips down on Sasukes large cock. Naruto cried out Sasukes name roughly as his semen squirted multiple times over his stomach.

Sasuke was still thrusting though, he was no where near finished. He chuckled; "Released a little early did we Naruto?"

He stopped for a brief moment, spinning Naruto around so that his ass was up in the air; "That's better…"Sasuke drove in with out mercy, sending Naruto into a fit of whining and crying out his groans. Sasuke was thrusting so fast, shoving into Narutos ass hole creating heat and eventually finding Narutos prostate. He drove into it with long, deep shoves, causing Naruto to fall forward a little into the pillows and his muffles be silenced by the white fluffiness. Sasuke pulled the blonde back so far his ass was touching his stomach and balls and Narutos back arched for a final time. Sasuke held Naruto as he pushed up, still deep, repetitively into his prostate whilst rubbing the blondes cock as it bounced with each and every pumped thrust up. Naruto had his mouth open with a silent scream and he screwed his eyes shut as Sasuke pulled on his nipple, spreading his legs out with his knees and driving up ever deeper than before, ejaculating into his prostate. The extra pressure on the prostate caused Naruto to finally scream out Sasukes name and thrust up and down quickly three more times, his white semen pumping out every time as his cock trembled and quivered, staying a little hard still as Sasuke rubbed his hand up and down on it really hard really fast, making sure that Naruto was completely empty before he stopped.

He rocked inside Naruto for a few more moments before he pulled out, hugging Naruto tightly; "Are you still scared of the dark…?"Naruto hummed and reached back, Sasuke leaned forward and kissing him deeply in a French Kiss; "Hnn… more than you ever know…"


End file.
